Rolling baskets are used on any number of different tillage implements including disks, field cultivators or finishers, rippers, or other vertical tillage tools. Using rolling baskets provides for improvement of the soil bed which can result in improved crop performance.
One of the problems with rolling baskets is that if the soil is wet they will get plugged with mud which is extremely problematic as it can be very labor intensive to remove the mud and the rolling basket's ability to function as it was intended can be severely hampered. One approach that has been used to remove the mud is described in EP1639876B1 to Kaastrup. Kasstrup describes using a scraper plate attached at the ends of the rolling basket to prevent build-up of soil adhering to the rolling basket. Despite this improvement, what is needed is an improved retrofit for tillage implements with rolling baskets.